The Music Of The Night
by ShiroNeko316
Summary: The echos of dreams and of fate resounded throughout her. Fate, yes. He was her fate.' The retelling of the phantom's story. Erik/oc
1. Chapter 1

I do not own phantom of the opera or any of its wonderful songs, wish I did though. I do own however, Miep. Ha! in your face!!

Dream within a Dream

She was surrounded by mist, and could not see, but she knew that she was not alone. She knew He was there with her, but where? She moved forward, trying in vain to see through the mist. Where was he?

A flash of black moved to her side, she turned and moved forward. She grunted in frustration as she found nothing. She knew he was there, but she could not find him. Despair filled her, and gave way to hopelessness until she did the only thing she could. She sang.

"Where, O where are you hiding?

Will you not come to me?"

A deep chuckle sounded all around her.

"Yearning child, so lost, so helpless,

wishing for my presence."

He sang in his rich voice. Miep smiled, he was toying with her, as he always did.

"Voice in the shadows, will you not enter?

Come to me, and end my yearning."

Miep heard another chuckle, this time in front of her, without hesitation she followed.

"Blindly I go,

lead I follow,

come to me, I beg you!"

A black shadow loomed ahead of her, guiding her towards a place she could never find on her own, but knew well.

"You seek my presence, I shall give it,

Follow and you shall know me."

Miep almost leapt for joy at his words.

"Oh lead I shall follow you always,

leave me never behind.

Be by my side for all time,

leave me never alone!"

"Your wish is my only desire,

ask and I will obey."

Miep answered without a second's thought, her soul rejoicing.

"Come to me now I beg you!

Leave me never without you,

All I wish for is your presence,

Come to me now I beg you!"

As Miep finished her song, he stopped and turned to face her. They were steps away from each other.

"Come and know me,

Fate binds you to me forever and a day!"

He sang, stretching forth his hand to her.

"Leave me never without your presence,

Stay by my side, guide me!

Fate binds you to me forever and a day!"

Miep walked forward, her hand outstretched. They were only two steps from each other now.

'I'm going to reach him this time!' Miep thought wildly. She took another step, one more and she would finally see him, finally touch him, finally know him.

_'__Miep__.'_

'No!' She thought frantically.

_'__Miep__,'_

'I don't want to wake up! I want to be with him!' Miep thought, trying to ignore the voice telling her to face reality.

_'__Miep',"_Miep! Miep!"

Miep rolled over and pushed the pillow over her head, trying to block out Jacklyn's voice.

Jacklyn sighed and sat down on Miep's bed. Calmly, she reached over picked up her pillow, and then whacked her over the head with it.

"Wake up!" She yelled into her ear. Miep turned to stare daggers at the girl.

"Its too early for this." She said. Jacklyn huffed.

"Its nine 'o clock already, Madame Giry wants to start. Which is why she sent me to wake you up." Jacklyn replied hotly.

"Tell her I'll be right down." Miep said, rising off her bed and beginning to change. Jacklyn headed out the door.

"Lazy," She tossed over her shoulders just before leaving. Miep didn't notice, she had other things on her mind.

'I was so sure I would see him this time, but it only ended like last time. Why can I never reach him?'

Miep sighed as she pulled back her hair, for months now she had been having the same dream. She was in mist, and there was a man, they would sing and find each other, but always, just before she could reach him, she woke up. It was becoming increasingly frustrating.

Sighing once again as she put on her ballet shoes, Miep headed out the door. Her mind wondering to the man in black, and his rich, sensuous voice.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Erik woke feeling frustrated, and confused. Again he had that dream. Again he dreamt of her. Erik shook his head, trying to dispel his dream. Always the same, he was walking surrounded in mist. And then he would hear her voice, and always before he could reach her, the dream ended.

It confused Erik in more ways than one. He could not understand why his dream always ended before he reached her. And he could not understand who the girl was in his dream.

At first, he thought it was Christine, but he soon realized that it could not be hers. Christine's voice was sweet, with a innocent childlike ring to it. The voice of the girl in his dream was much richer than Christine's, and far more sensual. Erik sighed once more as he sat down before his organ, and began to play. His mind far from music, and focused on a woman swathed in mist with a sweet, passionate voice.

A/N I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!!!!! Go me! anyway yes I know i've been gone forever! but now i'm back and as my gift to everyone who missed me(did anyone miss me???) I'm uploading the story I've been working on in my spare time. To everyone who was reading my other fic, no i'm not abandoning it!! It will be finished!!! To everyone who hasn't read my other fic, go read! now!

okay then. This fic was inspired by the thought, what if someone else was in erik's life? someone who was stronger? And so i set about creating that person and thus was born Miep! I thought for a long time how I should write those two, and in the end I decided to retell the movie story, adding some fantasy, fate and to redo some of the songs. I.e, changing some songs, making new songs and taking out some songs as well. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed my humble writings and review! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!! yes it I the elusive writer whom many(I'm sure by now) hate, and adore! YEAH!!

Anyway, finales are coming, so this may be my last update(for this story) untill summer, that I don't have a computer! Regaurdless I hope you all enjoy the chapter and review!!

Think OF Me Alone

Performers buzzed about back stage, actors touched up their makeup, dancers powdered their feet, and singers practiced drills. All in preparation for the rehearsal of Hannibal.

This was the scene upon which Monsieur Firmin and Andre, lead by Monsieur Lefevre, entered in upon. It was also the scene upon which Erik watched, his keen eyes rooting out Firmin and Andre like an eagle seeking its prey.

Meip stood amid the other ballet rats, as they began their warm up exercises. Madame Giry walked among them. Her expert eyes correcting every error.

Carlotta strutted past them, her party in tow, an arrogant sway to her step, and a disdainful curl of her lip. Meip quickly restrained the urge to let her foot slide further out than necessary.

With a smile as fake as the costume jewelry she was wearing, Carlotta strode up to Monsieur Firmin and Andre. Bowing gracefully and delighting in their complements, as she introduced herself to their patron. The Viscount de Chancy.

'So these are the two new mangers?' Meip thought as she continued to dance.

'Those two fools are replacing Lefevre?' Erik thought, 'They seem completely witless.'

As Erik and Meip unknowingly exchanged similar thoughts, chaos was breaking lose on stage. Carlotta had noticed that all eyes were not on her. Enraged she virtually screamed out the last lyric of the song, watching as Firmin and Andre drooled over the Ballet rats.

"A dancers!" She yelled, her voice heavy with a Spanish accent.

"Well, we expect a good turnout tonight." Firmin said to Andre, both ignorant of their star diva's rage.

"Oh wait, wait." Carlotta said, having overheard Firmin. Both managers turned their heads toward her. Carlotta's smile was as false as makeup.

"I hope they are all as exited about dancing girls, as you are! Because _I _will not be singing!" Carlotta swung around and began shouting off orders for her servants to begin packing.

Meip could not help a slight smirk at the prospect of finally being rid of the spoiled diva. Nor could Erik.

It took Firmin and Andre three seconds to realize what was happening before they began sputtering pleas for advice.

"W-what do we do?" Andre stammered.

"Grovel." Lefevre replied calmly. They needed no second bidding. Andre and Firmin shot off, doing everything but fall on their knees before Carlotta, begging her to stay.

"Bella beauty!" Andre shouted, causing Carlotta to pause for a moment.

"A no!" Carlotta turned away.

"Goddess of song!" Firmin offered. Carlotta glared at him, and then broke into tears. Flattery, it seemed, would not work.

"Monsieur Reyer, I recall a rather marvelous aria for Elis in act three." If flattery of beauty would not work, then perhaps flattery of talent would?

"I wonder if perhaps madame would delight us with a private rendition?" Carlotta stopped mid sob. A vain smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Your voice is beyond that of mere excellence." Firmin chimed in, guiding Carlotta back toward center stage.

"If my managers command." Carlotta spoke softly, trying to feign humbleness.

Ever on the lookout for a chance to gain more praise from anybody, Carlotta positioned herself, shouting at everyone present to be silent. Her fake smile in place, Carlotta launched into the aria.

It was almost painful to listen as Carlotta destroyed what had once been a beautiful aria. Her voice rose to heights unbefitting the tolerance of ears, waving back and forth between ridiculous lows and earsplitting highs.

There was a hiss of rope, and then a rush of air before a stage background collapsed behind Carlotta. The spoiled diva wailed on the floor, throwing a tantrum pretending to be more hurt then she really was.

Firmin an Andre hurried to her side, as did most of the cast. Except Meip and Madame Giry.

"Madame, these things do happen." Andre chuckled nervously, hoping to appease Carlotta's fury.

"These things happen!?" Carlotta screamed. "For the past three years these things happen, do you stop them from happening? No!" Carlotta fumed, waving her arms about. "Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" Carlotta stormed out of the opera, this time not stopping for anything.

"Gentlemen, if you need me I shall be in Australia." Lefevre said, his hast leaving many to wonder if he thought Firmin and Andre might retract their offer.

"M-monsieur Reyer, s-she will be c-coming back w-won't she?" Reyer threw his hands up, not knowing the answer.

"Think so monsieur?" Madame Giry walked calmly up to Andre, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, as she held up a letter.

"I have a letter from the opera ghost,"

"Oh God in heaven." Firmin mumbled.

"He welcomes you to his opera house," Giry continued as if not hearing him. "and requests that you continue to leave box five open for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary!" Firmin shouted, becoming quiet indignant at such a suggestion. Madame Giry shrugged.

"Monsieur Leferve used to pay him twenty thousand francs a month."

"Twenty thousand!" Firmin sputtered, completely furious.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Viscount as your patron." Firmin narrowed his eyes at Madame Giry before speaking.

"We had hoped to make that announcement public tonight at the gala, but it appears we shall have to cancel to the gala, as it appears we have lost our star!" Firmin tore the letter apart as her spoke, throwing into the air as he finished.

"What are we going to do?" Andre asked no one in particular.

"A full house! We shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin buried his head in his hands.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir." Madame Giry spoke out, causing Firmin and Andre to cease their woe bidden sobs, and turn toward the girl in question.

Meip quietly slipped away.

'It is always Christine Madame Giry mentions.' She thought, already knowing that she would perform that night.

Erik left as well, satisfied that his star pupil would be recognized.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

The decorations adorning the opera house for the Gala were a stunning sight to see. Gold colored cloth was draped over banisters and stretched from chandelier to stair. Ivory and red colored stones glistened in the light of the candles. Floods of people arrived in their finery, making it appear like was waves of gold, silver, amethyst, and auburn. Truly stunning sight to see.

Erik merely glanced at the finery being displayed in the foyer. He preferred to be backstage, watching the performers as they prepared themselves for the stage. One performer in particular had captured his attention.

Christine smiled as she was fitted into her costume, a childlike excitement running through her veins as she dressed.

Erik smiled softly. At last, his protégé was to be recognized. He had trained her well, taken her under his wing and taught her how to sing like an angel. His angel. Or so she would soon be. Erik smiled a little wider at that thought.

Erik watched Christine make her way to the stage, completely unaware of the eyes watching her.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Meip was backstage. Hidden behind the sets and props, far away from the eyes and ears of the audience and performers. She walked slowly, pausing to stare at the scenery of the Italian countryside, and the vast green cliffs of Ireland. She sighed.

Would she ever be free to see these places with her own two eyes, be able to walk upon the grassy cliffs in Ireland, or on the sandy shores of Italy. Or would she have to content herself with these drawings and nothing more?

Meip's dream came softly to her. Perhaps He would take her to these places. Miep smiled as she ran her finger across the smooth canvas. Closing her eyes, Miep began to dance. Remembering the sound of his voice, she let it guide her movements. Before long, she was singing.

"Think of me, think of me alone.

When we must say good-bye."

Erik was on his way to Christine's dressing room, when the voice from his dreams stopped him cold.

"That voice," He whispered, not realizing he had.

"The voice from my dream. Who is she?"

"Remember me as you travel far.

Please promise to think of none but me.

When you find that once again the time is too long, the distance too wide, hurry back to me and my arms."

As if he was within a dream, Erik moved forward, toward her voice. Driven by the need the see her, know her. He raced silently across the scaffolds, intent in his search, his focus solely on her.

"Our love is evergreen, as unchanging as the seas,

Please say you think of me alone, as I think of you.

Think of all the things we've shared and see.

Think about the way things shall be.

Think of me, waking silent, and happy.

Imagine me, finding it hard to keep you from my mind."

Meip's words were more true than either she or Erik could ever have imagined. Wood flew by him in a blur of brown as he ran, afraid to stop, afraid to reach her to late, afraid he would wake up.

"Recall those days, the paths on all those times,

Think of the things we've yet to do.

There will never be a day where I won't think of you."

Erik stopped. There below him, was Her. The woman from his dreams. Erik watched entranced as Meip danced, a thin beam of moonlight landing on her body, making it glimmer in the dark. Erik found he could not look away. Before he realized what he was doing, Erik found himself descending down the scaffold.

"The night sky, the coming of the dawn,

they are eternal as is our love, please

say you think of me alone."

Meip stopped just as Erik reached the bottom. She had her back to him, her eyes were closed, yet she knew he was there. Silence hung thick in the air, as Erik tried to think of what to do. Tried to retreat into the shadows, tried to make himself do anything except continue to stare at her.

"Who are you?"

Sooo, what did you guys think? I must have rewritten this chapter a million time over simply because I wasn't happy with it, then i wasn't satisfied, then I thought the general idea of the chapter was wrong, and then i wondered if it even captured the phantomness I was going for. In the ned this verion is the one I'm happest with so i posted it!

I hope you all liked it!! Pleaser review leavesome feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Encounter in moonlight

"Who are you?" Meip's simple question hung in the air like a lead weight, pressing down on both her and Erik. Meip turned slowly, wondering if she really had heard someone behind her, wondering if she really had sensed Him staring at her, or if she was only imagining it.

'God no, don't let it be me imagining.'

Erik's mind was screaming at him to fade away, to melt back within the shadows and disappear from her, but his body betrayed him. Keeping him rooted to the hard wood floor and refusing to sway even slightly. Her body was almost fully turned now, only moments more and she would see him.

'I need to leave.' Yet the desire to see her face sprung up within him and flooded over his sense. He had to see her, she was _Her_ and the burning need to see her, would not be abated.

Meip's breath was coming in quick short breaths now, He was behind her. Every cell in her body was screaming it to her, it was _Him. _Just one more step.

They both gasped as they saw each other at last.

'She is lovely, even more than I ever imagined her to be.' Erik stared at her, the moon softly caressing her features, lending her an ethereal grace. He soon found himself lost within her jade jeweled eyes.

Meip stared into the darkness, trying to fully see the man before her. She could just make out the edge of a white mask, glimmering in the moonlight. As she searched his face, his eyes captured hers and she was lost within a storm of smoky grey. They stood there, as the minutes ticked by, staring at each other. Both trying to discern for themselves whether the other one was real or not. Erik was the first to move, realizing that the oprea would be over soon and the stage hands would be coming back to dismantle the props. With one last long look into her eyes, erik began to retreat into the shadows.

"Wait! Please wait!" Meip shouted, reaching out to him, needing to touch him before he was gone. Needing to know without doubt that he was real. The feel of her hand gripping his cloak stopped him cold. He spun and grabbed her arms, meaning to shake her off and flee. The second his hand grasped hers, they felt a jolt of energy run through them. Need curled inside both of them, deep, strong, and inescapable. Meip stared at him, her lips parted to release heaving breath. Erik suddenly found that his eyes could not leave her lips. Driven by some unseen force, Erik found himself leaning more and more towards her moist, welcoming lips. Meip watched him leaning closer, every cell in her body telling her that it was right, that this was meant to be, fated. The applause from the stage brought them both back to their senses.

Letting go of her hands Erik quickly disguised himself within the shadows.

"Wait!" Meip called out again. "Please, tell me your name." Meip heard a rustle to the side of her and then nothing. She sighed, an empty feeling creeping throughout her veins.

"Erik." Meip spun around hoping to see him, her eyes only beheld empty air.

"My name is Erik." His voice sounded in her ears, washing over her like fresh rain, but when she turned he was already gone.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Erik paced around his home, trying without much success to figure out what exactly had just happened. How had it happened, was perhaps the better question. Erik ran his hand through his hair, thoroughly confused and frustrated. Two emotions he had never liked by themselves, let alone together. Erik sighed as he sat down on his couch, he had missed his meeting with Christine because of this too. Still, even so he found he really couldn't regret his meeting with her instead.

She was the girl from his dreams, that much Erik was absolutely certain about. What he really wanted to know was how she was real in the first place. Who was she in the opera house? Erik realized then that he didn't even have her name, but he had given his to her so freely. Erik half growled on the couch, his hands clutching the arm rests.

'Damn, why did I do that!?' He had never given his name away, he hadn't even thought to give his name to Christine, and yet that girl merely asked and now had it.

'What madness had processed me?' He wondered. Deep down, he knew the answer.

'Because no one has ever asked you for it.' His conscience offered. This was most certainly true. In his opera house, people were either afraid of him or curious, but never did they wonder about his real name. He was always simply and eloquently the Phantom to them. That name had served him well over the years, invoking fear when needed and keeping him safe from prying eyes. Still, now she had something no one else had, and this frightened him slightly. What if she tried to expose him?

'Well she would have quite a time at that, who in their right mind would try to do that to the Phantom?' Erik smirked at his thought. Who indeed?

Still, his thoughts were filled with her. Her ebony hair, her cream colored skin, her moist looking lips, her jade colored eyes. Ah yes her eyes. Such depth they held within them, seeming to pull at a person dragging them under and trapping them. Still, being trapped in her eyes was not such a bad thing he remembered.

'It had seemed wonderful to be trapped in her eyes.' Damn. What was she doing to him? All his thoughts kept circling around her, pulling toward her. His whole being seemed to scream for her damn it! Erik got up and began to pace again. Why did it feel so right to hold her hand, why did the thought of kissing her seem to be normal? Then it clicked. Maybe because it was normal? Maybe because it was right?

The words of the song he himself would sing in the dream came to him.

'Fate binds you to me forever and a day!'

Why not? Certainly stranger things had happened in this world. After all one only has to look to the written word to see them. So then perhaps he should look into this matter with a different view. Erik smirked again, a thought coming to him.

'Perhaps she is meant to be mine?' That thought turned his smirk into a full smile.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I AM.... BACK!!!!!!!!!

yeah updated chapter!, I hope i didn't make too many of you wait, and sorry for the wiat. I here now and yes I plan to keep writing. To all concerned parties, I am not only continuing this one, but have plans to continue my other fic, Drawn Together as well. Never fret, my pet i shall perservere!

Please reguard me kindly in reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all and yes I'm back truly and utterly. I now own a computer once again, and have internet access. life is good! I do hope you all enjoy my humble writings and please remember. reviewing helps the writer improve, so please aid me on my journey toward beauty.

Fate Weaves

Meip lay in bed, her hand raised, attempting to catch the fading moonlight within her grasp. She sighed, sleep would not visit her this night it seemed. Perhaps because a certain masked man had chased it away. Meip sighed again, her mind could not seem to escape him. Even now as she closed her eyes, all she could see was him. His masked face shining in the moonlight, his slender body wrapped in cloak and shadow, his mysterious eyes peering through her.

Meip shuddered, his eyes had such depth to them, they pulled at her drowning Meip in his storm, calling to her even now. Even worse, she could still feel his warm hand on hers. His pulse had been strong and steady under her fingertips, yet she could feel how it fluttered when their eyes met. Meip flexed her hand in response to her thought.

'God, I can still see his lips trembling.' He had been so close, so very close. Meip shuddered again, it felt as if he was still standing before her, his eyes peering into her soul. With a gasp Meip nearly jumped off her bed, as she envisioned his storm grey eyes staring at her from across the room. She blinked and they were gone. Meip turned over on her side with a sigh

'I'm being ridiculous.' Was her last thought before fading into sleep.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Erik couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips, nor could he stifle the laugh that was sneaking through his teeth.

'She is quite the interesting ballet dancer.'

Erik had been pacing through his lair, trying to piece together his whole theory of 'fate' and 'destiny', concerning the afore mentioned; 'interesting ballet dancer'. When he felt the urge to see the object of his musing. It was not difficult to find her dorm room, what had thrown him off was the added need for stealth. By this hour of night, all the girls were asleep in their beds, even the ones who went out after the show to meet with lovers were back by now.

It had shocked him then, to find Meip wide awake in the bed. Her ivory arm shining in the light of the moon, her mouth twitching with unspoken words. Even now, her lips swayed his judgment and pulled at his feet, dragging him to her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, Erik was caught in the moment, his mind and soul warring with the other. Her gasp brought him back to frustrating reality. He dived into the shadows, trying to control his breathing.

'What is she doing to me?' Erik narrowed his eyes, his mind aggravated but his soul laughing.

'Interesting ballet dancer indeed.' As he walked back to his lair, Erik found his mind troubled by thoughts of her. Her jade eyes, the curve of her hip, the soft look of her raven hair, her ivory skin, her pink lips, so moist and inviting. . .

'Damn.' He rubbed his temples. This was not what he had envisioned only hours before. The idea of something, or someone being fated as his brought to mind the concept of control, and he was most defiantly not in control. It seemed that she was the one consuming him, from the inside out almost, which in his mind was backward.

Wasn't it supposed to be he who consumed her? Erik sighed. This was all becoming a bit to much to think about in one night. Still, the vision of her bathed in moonlight, would not leave him.

Erik shut his eyes, trying to dispel whatever magic she cast upon him. He grit his teeth and growled when her face appeared before him once again. Tired, confused and frustrated Erik stormed into his lair and collapsed on the couch, causing several books to be scattered over the floor. Erik paid them no heed, his mind was too enthralled by her.

'Perhaps this is mere lust I am feeling. Once I have her this will end.' His mind agreed but something in his heart whispered danger. Yet how else could he purge her from himself? It made perfect sense that she was merely an infatuation, it would explain why he could only think about her, why he seemed so entranced by her, why she haunted him. Still something told him that this was more than simple lust, but what it was he had no idea.

'I am being ridiculous.' Erik thought as he drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, before you read I want to say that this sort of a rough draft still..... yeah I'm fine with the way it came out but grammar may be lacking. you have been warned. ^^;

To Dream of You

Meip's first thought was that she was cold. Reaching down to grab her blanket, Meip felt hard ground instead of soft bed. Confused she opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by mist. Meip sat up and looked around her. All she could see was mist.

'I know this place.'

As Meip stood up she realized she was no longer wearing her nightgown. Instead she was clothed in a dark red sleeveless gown with gold trim, her hands were covered with black elbow length gloves that had a swirling pattern traced out in red, a ruby bracelet and necklace hung around her wrist and neck, with a pair of red shoes peeking out beneath the folds of her ankle long dress.

'This is where I dream of him. Where is he?' Meip began to walk, searching for him as she always did.

Not to far from Meip, Erik was opening his eyes to the same mist covered world. As he became aware of himself, Erik realized he was wearing his finest dress coat and pants, along with his finest cape flowing around him.

'This place, it is where I dream of her.' Erik began to walk, seeking her out as he always did. Both looked for the other with a sense of urgency rushing through their veins, needing know if what they encountered in reality was indeed what they had been dreaming.

The mist world was silence, save for the small sounds of shoe against stone made by the two. It came as quite a shock then, for the duo to hear music playing, softly at first and then gradually louder and louder. Almost as if it was leading somewhere. Erik and Meip both rushed toward the music, knowing that the other lay at its source. A gush of wind blew through their dream world, pushing out the mist to reveal an orchestra and a courtyard. The players in the orchestra were all wearing black suits and red masks. The courtyard was decorated with satin ribbons stretching from white columns in hues of auburn and gold.

Meip and Erik did not pay the décor much heed though, as they both beheld the other standing across the courtyard. The music stopped and the conductor turned to face them. He smiled and gestured toward the center of the courtyard. When they did not move he left the bandstand and walked over to Meip. He bowed, offered his hand, and then lead her over to Erik. After placing her hand in his he walked back to the stage, and started up the music again. Dumbfounded, Erik could only stare at the fidgeting woman before him.

"I suppose we are to dance?" Meip asked, her hands twisting against the fabric of the dress. A smirk pulled at Erik's mouth as he watched her.

"It would appear so." Erik tenderly grasped Meip's hand, pulling it to rest upon his shoulder. With gesture as soft as fur he placed his hand on her side and began to lead her in a dance.

"Well," meip spoke with a chuckle.

"Do you often come here?" Erik smiled, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Only when seeking the presence of a certain lady, who still bears no name." Meip's cheeks became speckled with pink at his words.

"Would I know this lady?" Meip spoke in a whisper, her shy self rising to the surface.

"Yes I believe so. In fact, I'm dancing with her now."

"Is she invisible that I cannot see her?"

"No," Erik leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Its you." Meip's blush raced over skin.

"Though, you have cheated me. I still do not know your name."

"My name is Meip."

"Meip." Erik tested the name on his tongue, causing her to shiver slightly.

"It is a lovely name, Meip." Erik could not help but smirk at the response she was having. 'Saying your name is only the beginning my dear.'

"May I ask you a question?" Meip stopped suddenly, turning her gaze upward.

"It was you last night wasn't it? It was you backstage." It was a statement more than an question, a confirmation of events yet Erik answered anyway.

"Yes it was, but I believe I would have enjoyed meeting you first like this instead." Meip turned and began to pace back and forth.

"This doesn't make sense!" Frustration dripped in her words.

"You do not meet people in your dreams and then suddenly meet them in reality! How can any of this be real? How can you be real?" Meip was suddenly back at Erik's side, her hands clenched, as if she was trying to resist touching him.

"You can't be the same man I saw last night. It is not possible." Meip shook her head, trying to rid herself of her own silly notions. Erik walked over and softly wrapped his arms around her. He waited a moment, letting her calm down before speaking.

"I do not know how, or why or even if this is real, but whatever it is I know you are here." Erik turned Meip around, his hand caressing her chin.

"And I know I am here, and that this is meant to be. You cannot escape it Meip." Gray eyes bore into jade. 'She is mine.'

"This is meant," Erik pressed his face close to hers. Meip could feel his breath puffing over her lips.

"You are mine, Meip." Erik brushed his lips across Meip's in a chaste kiss, before pulling back completely.

"Accept it Meip, for I will not let you escape it."

Ta-Dah!!! there's a little taste of dark possive Erik who will be showing himself more in the story, do not fret about that.

Okay, so one question. Does anyone feel like I phased christine out good enough or if she was there and then not? What i was trying to do was not ignore her per say, (though Lord knows she deserves it.) but really just show a what if road. Like if Erik had not gone to christine that night I believe he would not have fallen for her in that way. Its one thing to dote, another to fall in love. Either way I'm just curious if anyone thought she was out of the opicture to quickly. Any advice on how to remedy this would be appreatiated.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! The next chapter!! YAY!!!!! *cough* ahem.... Anywho, I finally finished! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Phantom's claim

Several weeks had passed since Meip dreamt of Erik, and it seemed twice as long since she had seen him. After waking from her dream, sweating and gasping she had searched the entire opera house. Seeking gray eyes in the darkness, and heavenly voice in the silence. To her great disappointment, she found the night would not yield its master to her. Well, perhaps not physically at least.

Every night, Erik had been sneaking into her dreams. Always he would find her, wrap her in his strong arms, and use those sinful hands of his to caress every part of her body. Meip tittered a bit in her stance as she remembered how smoothly his hand had slid down over her thigh the night before. His breath warm against her ear, whispering to her of promises in the dark. She recalled how soft his lips had felt as he slowly brushed them across her neck. Meip closed her eyes as the feeling of his hand running down her neck assailed her senses.

'You are mine.' Meip felt his breath puff over her ear as she began to lean back, wanting to feel his strong chest against her back.

"Meip!" The strict voice of madam Giry, brought Meip back to reality with a thud as she toppled over into one of the chorus girls.

"Concentrate Meip! Concentrate! Where is your head this morning?"

'With a man who has hands that are far too skilled to be ignored.' Meip thought with a grimace,

As Meip stood and dusted herself off, she thought she could hear the sweet melodious laughter of Erik high in the rafters above her.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8;8:8:8

Erik couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips as he watched his Meip beginning her morning stretches. His eyes drinking in her form while keeping as hidden as possible. He knew his little dancer had been searching for him nonstop since their dream. It had pleased him to no end that he had made such an impression on her. Still as delightful a thought it was to let her find him, the timing was not yet right. Erik smirked again as he watched Meip join the chorus line, her eyes constantly wondering from the instructor to gaze skyward in search of her elusive prey.

'It would be so easy to simply lure her away and take her.' A whispered thought echoed to him. It would be so easy. Erik shook his head, dispelling the thought. Somehow the idea of luring her to him was repulsive. He wanted her to come to him of her own free will, not because he had mesmerized her. Until then he had vowed to keep his distance. Despite this, he found himself consistently drawn to her room night after night.

The image of her laying on the bed, soft moonlight framing her form as raven hair encircled her porcelain face. The mere sight of her was enough to sway any man's will, let alone the soft mewing noises that were coming from her parted mouth. Erik felt a slight shudder pass through him as the memory assaulted his senses. The way her form had twisted beneath the sheets, it was too much but even more so when her parted mouth had whispered out a name. Erik.

He was lost after that, before he could even comprehend movement he was by her side, his hand slightly trembling as it rested above her. His face inches away from her mouth. It was torture, his mind warring with desire and moral. Part of him wanted to kiss those rosy lips with reckless abandon, while another part of him denied this urge wishing for her to be awake and kissing him instead. In the end he had contented him self by singing to her. Pouring all of himself into music as his hands gripped the bed frame hard enough to bend. When morning came he had fled, swearing to himself to never return. He found himself there the next night, singing to her from the shadows.

What a strange creature she was, this little dancer of his. Able to crumble his resolve without even realizing it.

'It still would be easy to lure her away.' No, he had learned since that night, that if she were to come to him like that he would never be satisfied. She had to come of her own free will, or not at all. Then, he would fulfill the promises he had made to her in song. Then he would teach her to long for him, then she could become his.

A yell directed his eyes back down toward the earth in time to see the line of ballet rats crumple to the ground in a heap of leg and limb. As he watched his little dancer make apologizes for herself, a smile broke on his lips.

'Not too much longer Meip.' He thought, a soft laugh escaping from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes i know what a way to end it, trust me it needs to end here though. So what do you guys think so far I need some imput in how their relationship is developing so far please.

Don't forget to review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, Here is an edited and final version of this chapter, I have to say that I really enjoyed how it came out. I hope that you all will enjoy it as well.

Endless Longings

It was late, past midnight at least. Still tonight Meip had found sleep elusive. She had been wrestling with the bed sheets for an hour after retiring before finally giving up. Angered at her own restlessness, Meip had then contented herself to glaring at the ceiling. Still unsatisfied she ripped the covers from her body and flew onto the floor pacing. Her face was scrunched, her teeth pulling at her lips as she ground out her frustration. It was absurd, acting so flustered over a man. Yet flustered she was, and over such man as Erik.

For weeks now he had been pestering her, giving glimpses of himself to tempt her wicked dreams back to life.

Oh God the dreams she was having of him!

The incident in the chorus line was only the beginning. Soon after, Meip began to envision him everywhere. No place was safe from his angelic caress. Meip found herself victim to the flutter of his fingers over her skin when walking down the hall. The warmth of his arms encircling her as she attended practice. The passion of his mouth on her skin as she performed. All this however was nothing compared to the nights she spent dreaming of him.

Meip sat back down on the bed, burying her face in her hands. The dreams she had of him were both frightening and wonderful at the same time. A part of her relished in them, counting down the hours till sunset, when Erik would come to her in song and show her the true meaning of pleasure. Meip could not stop the small groan that escaped her lips as the memory of those dreams rose in her mind. She swore she could almost hear his sweet voice whispering to her of passion in the dark, luring her towards the pull of sleep, the promise of desire. Meip could feel herself slipping, the thought of another night with him a powerful temptation.

With a frustrated growl Meip flung herself from the bed, grabbing the vase of water from her vanity and splashing the liquid across her face. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Meip felt disgust growing her belly. She was a proper girl, and although the other ballet girls all thought her ridicules for refusing any lover, Meip had always been proud of her chastity. It was the one thing that she felt was completely hers and hers alone. The small thought of freedom that she kept treasured in her heart, and swore to never give away like so many other foolish girls in the opera. Bartering their virtue for a chance at riches and fame. No, Meip had refused such a path long ago, vowing to fulfill her dying father's wish and marry in white.

Still she was not naïve to the 'needs of the body' as many of the ballet girls put it, but instead had chosen to keep those feelings under lock and key till the day she fell in love with a man and married. The fact that she was having such impure thoughts day after day about a man she hardly knew, was unnerving to say the least. Meip felt sick of herself. Her dreams were now a source of guilty pleasure. She could not deny that she craved his gentle touch and the whisper of his angelic voice against her skin, but her guilt was that he was quickly becoming no more than a nighttime specter. The lover girls laugh about in secret, and sneak out to see, but are no more than a mere distraction. Meip wanted more than that, she wanted to know him, speak with him, spend time with him, but try as she did Erik remained as evasive as a shadow.

Every day she searched for him, and everyday she caught only glimpses of his shadow. Meip was beginning to wonder if maybe this whole thing was a game to him, perhaps to him she was nothing more than a girl to be toyed with and thrown away after.

This thought was what had kept Meip awake, terrified that it was true and she would lose the only thing she ever had to give.

"Please," She spoke into the darkness. Her despair raging through her like a flood.

"Please a want to know you, I don't want this to be some mere whim of passion." Meip broke down crying, the stress of her own emotions causing her whole body to shake with sobs.

As she felt herself crumble onto the wooden floor, her body suddenly to tired to stand, Meip thought she heard his voice reaching out to her from the shadows, wrapping her in warmth and safety. There was another feeling circling around her as well, a tiny fluttering that began in her stomach and flooded out through the rest of her. It was odd but welcome, filling her with peace and lulling her to sleep. As Meip's eyes closed she almost thought she saw a man clothed in shadows coming toward her. The sense of being airborne registered dimly in her mind as she recognized the arms holding her. The arms she had been longing for, the arms she already knew so well.

'Erik.' She thought happily, then fell soundly asleep.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Erik stood looking down at the girl, who had occupied so much of his time and thought for the past two months, with a mixture of guilt and admiration. True his intentions at the beginning were sometimes less than honorable, but something had changed over the course of those two months which had Erik completely confused.

He had begun to fall in love.

It was subtle at first, a simple thought of her, a causal stroll that somehow brought him to her. Soon thoughts of conquest began to morph from lust to desire, he began to notice things about Meip which were not entirely related to nighttime pleasures. The way she smiled, the look on her face when she concentrated on her pirouettes, the sparkle she would have in her eyes when she strolled around the scenery. What thoughts passed through her mind as she touched the sets, a sad wishful look on her face.

Most of all, when she danced, Erik found that everything else in the world seemed pointless. Only the sight of her lithe form mattered. On stage Meip was perfection, her style and form always flawless and filled with a passion for the performance. Whether she was the mouse turned to horse in Cinderella, or the maid in el Muto. There was always something in her performance which made her stand out, if was as if she could take the most common roles and transform them into the lead simply by outshining the rest. Erik wondered often to himself why he had never noticed her before, she was so obviously gifted.

Still her talent notwithstanding, it was her company that Erik found he craved more and more. The thoughts of desire had not left but now they were preceded by the need to simply be with her. This need scared Erik.

Having lived his entire life alone, shunned by the world with its prejudices, he had grown weary of rejection. There had been many times in the past when he had reached out for love, only to be cruelly turned aside. It was this same fear which had kept him from revealing himself to Christine. The thought of someone he cared for rejecting him was too much to bear, instead he had decided that the only way to have her was to be something otherworldly, an Angel to the girl who had lost everything. Even the night he planned to seduce her was wrapped in shadows, Christine would have never known who he was truly, she would have thought it all a dream.

How ironic it was that it was that same night that a girl from his own dreams stepped into his life.

Meip however, she was different, she was special.

Even in the beginning Erik knew that he didn't want to hide from Meip. For some unexplainable reason, Erik had always wanted Meip to know him. To see him, speak with him, want to be with him. No it was more than that, Erik wanted Meip to choose him, not because she was under his hypnosis's but because she wanted him, Erik. All of him, the opera ghost, the phantom, the _man_.

Still old habits die hard they say, and old fears die harder.

It was not to long before Erik's inhabitations took hold of him again, and cast him back to the familiar dance of predator and prey. Even in his own mind, Erik could not deny that he enjoyed watching Meip chase after him. The look of frustration on her face, how her brow would crease in determination, the fine shine of perspiration coating her arms as she ran. How delightful it was to tease her so! Beyond those small games of cat and mouse however, there was what was quickly becoming the highlight of his day. Spending the night by Meip's side, singing.

How her body would react to every change in his voice, every switch in pitch. What a joy it was to see the expressions her face would take on as he sang.

Those nights that Erik spent singing to Meip in her room were some of the happiest nights he had ever spent in his life. However, as he looked down into the face of the girl who had begun to capture his heart, Erik felt an acute sense of guilt.

His own insecurities had made him unintentionally hurt someone precious. Now the question loomed, what was he to do about it?

Meip stirred on the bed below him, her soft curves unconsciously curling toward him. With a half sardonic smile, Erik leaned down and half whispered, half sang into her ear.

"What strange creature are you? Turning the phantom to man? Is he even a man at all?"

The last part was a question to himself, even Erik did not know the answer. Perhaps if he even was a man, would that change the darkness in his heart? How would she react if he revealed that part of himself to her?

Vague images of past tainted deeds began to flow through Erik's mind. He saw the days of his youth spent in India, playing entertainer to the Tsarina.

The devices he built for her amusement could only be described as sinisterly brilliant. The crowning jewel of which had been the torture room. Ah yes, his most ingenious invention had pleased the Tsarina immensely. It had been a perturbed sense of pride that he felt when the Tsarina had felt he deserved the honor of watching his contraption work first hand. The liquid that leaked from his eyes later that night had confused him. It should have not bothered him, after all it was their own fault that they were in there. He could think of many he would gladly have sent to that dark hell. Yes there had been many in mind when he had made the torture room. People whom he wanted to see scream in terror at his power over them now.

It was with this thought in mind that he had began to laugh, his mind racing with vengeance and pain he could not understand. He was so wrapped up in his own devious vision, that he had not notice the door to his room open, or hear Khan's voice shouting at him. He could only hear the screams of his torturers as they became the ones who were weak and tortured. It wasn't until Khan had physically begun to shake him that he was even aware of where he was.

'Erik! Wake up!' He remembered being surprised at seeing the Dargoa's face in front of him, and not his long banished torturers.

'What were you doing?' Khan's voice had held a note of sympathy, but his eyes had been weary. It had made Erik laugh.

'I was envisioning the death of my enemies. Is that not what every man of power dreams?' He had begun to walk around the room then, his posture copying that of the Tsar. The only man of power he knew at the time.

'But, Erik,' Monsieur Khan's calm voice carried across the room, quietly denying Erik's facade.

'you are crying.'

Erik brought a hand to his cheek, almost chuckling at the moisture he found there.

'Are you suggesting that I am sorry for my thoughts Monsieur Khan?' Erik's voice was trembling, a vulnerable part of himself wanting to rise up. He quenched it with memories of his abused childhood.

'How laughable!' Erik smiled calmly, his hand casually reaching out to overthrow a chair.

'Are you saying that this 'monster', this 'thing' feels sorry?' Erik gripped a nearby bookshelf. Anger was good, anger didn't feel like anything, anger he could deal with. The wood of the bookshelf began cracking under the pressure he was emitting.

'Answer me!' Erik exploded at Khan's silence, toppling over the bookshelf, ripping apart nearby cushions and window coverings.

'Get out!' He screamed, his booming voice shaking the room. The Dargoa had risen and left without a word, tossing a look of pity over his shoulder. It had made Erik even angrier. Causing him to spend the rest of the night tearing apart his room.

Who was he to pity him?

It had been more than that Erik realized later. It had been the feeling of desertion. The Dargoa had seen, he knew the depth of darkness in his mad soul, and left him in it.

Looking down at Meip once more, Erik felt fear hinge around the corners of his tottering mind.

What if she ran from his darkness?

So there it is, such as it is. I do hope you enjoyed seeing some of Erik's past, i know I did!


End file.
